1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser treatment apparatus for treating a part to be treated by irradiating a treatment laser beam to the part through the use of a binocular indirect ophthalmoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a laser treatment apparatus for performing photocoagulation or other treatments by irradiating a part to be treated (hereinafter, a treatment part) with a treatment laser beam (hereinafter, a treatment beam) through the use of a binocular indirect ophthalmoscope which is fixedly mounted on the head of an operator during use (see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 57(1982)-78852 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,999).
When using the conventional laser treatment apparatus using the binocular indirect ophthalmoscope, the operator has to align the treatment beam with the treatment part by moving his/her head vertically and horizontally. Accordingly, much skill is required to use such an apparatus and it likely imposes a burden on the operator.